


He Has Never Done

by jesterlady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, One Shot, Romance, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan goes after Hannah</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Has Never Done

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VM. The title comes from John Keats.  
> A/N: An avid Logan/Veronica shipper, this fic surprised me. But I actually liked Hannah and thought she was really cute with Logan. In another life, this should have happened.

Hannah stared at the letter in her hand. She thought she could guess where it was from, but since it was randomly passed to her in the hall, she couldn’t be sure. She also didn’t know if she should be glad or angry. She was here because of him and practically their entire relationship had been spent with him lying to her and using her. She’d lost everything for him, yet…she remembered the look on his face when she’d forgiven him.

Hannah curled up on her bed and slowly opened the letter. Her eyes flitted down to the signature at the bottom. Yes, it was him. She hadn’t known his penmanship was so neat and graceful. But it was strong and confident. Ever the contradictions with him.

_Dear Hannah,_

_Wouldn’t you know it but I don’t know how to write this? Yup, the guy with all the answers is coming up short. Probably you thought I wouldn’t even write to you, maybe that I was glad your dad came in when he did. I must say that’s most likely the most embarrassing position I’ve ever been caught in, but you didn’t really want to know that, did you?_

_But you’re wrong, Princess. I can’t tell you how sorry I am that I caused you to be put in this situation. I never should have involved you in my problem and once I had, I should have been honest with you. It’s all my fault. That isn’t something I say too often, so please listen._

_Maybe you don’t want to hear from me. I can’t say I would be too surprised, but I had to at least have the chance to explain to you how I feel. Perhaps it’s his connections but your dad certainly hid you well. I had to use all mine to find you. Don’t let that worry you, they weren’t the same ones, I promise._

_I don’t want to lose you. I found you by chance and lost you through my own stupidity. I’d gained you back only to have you snatched, (almost literally), out of my hands. I almost feel like I should be leaving boxes at the bottom so you can check if you dig me too, but I’ll resist the elementary urge. But, in grown up language, if you feel like you don’t want to stop being my girl, (there I go again), please write back to me. I’ve enclosed instructions that should allow letters to reach me safely without your father finding out._

_I know I should probably be respectful of him and honor the deal we made. I tried that and it just didn’t work. I haven’t changed my stripes by any means, I’m afraid; but, it does mean that you’re more important to me. I’m selfish, I’m sure, yet I can’t help it when I think about the sweet girl who went against her family for me. Now that I’m waxing romantic, I should stop before this letter gets too private to share with your roommates and giggle over the absurd guy who ruined your life before you ultimately burn it along with my effigy._

_If I don’t hear from you in two weeks, I’ll assume that’s what happened. But please, Hannah, let me know you’re all right. I’m sorry I hurt you._

_Yours (if you so desire),_

_Logan_

Hannah reread the letter three times before making up her mind. She hardly knew what she was doing, but as silent tears fell down her cheeks, she picked up her pen and began to write.

***

Logan looked at his watch and hoped his plan had worked. It had been all too easy for him to ditch school, use his fortune to fly across the country, and be standing there at that moment. Sometimes being an emancipated teenager had its advantages.

“Where’s my cotton candy?” a soft voice breathed in his ear. 

He closed his eyes in relief.

“And what cotton candy might that be?” he asked, turning around and smiling at Hannah. “I don’t recall anything about it.”

“Hey, I filled my end of the bargain,” she told him reaching for his hand. “I’m here, but not another step until I get what I was promised.”

“She drives a hard bargain,” Logan said into the air. He reached behind him into a bag and pulled out a plastic covered cone of cotton candy. “For you,” he said, bowing slightly as he offered it to her.

“He can keep a promise.” Hannah took the proffered treat and made a big show of unwrapping it. “Screw the cotton candy,” she finally said and tossed it aside. 

Logan reached for her and they reunited their lips, coming up for air several minutes later. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

“I’m really glad you wrote.”

“I’m really glad you came.”

“I’m sorry it has to be this way.”

“Me too.”

“We need to go. Don’t want to be seen by the wrong people.”

“I’m ready.” 

Logan grabbed Hannah’s hand and they walked toward his car.

“Are we all set for an adventure?” he asked as he helped her into the car with her bag.

“Depends on where you’re going to hide me.”

“Does the depth of my heart sound too corny?” he asked musingly. 

She swatted his shoulder.

“Veronica’s helping me. You, my dear, are staying with your aunt until further notice. She conveniently lives in Neptune so you can be close to moi. As for your father, the measures he put around you to keep you from me also keeps him from you. And don’t even worry about the Fitzpatricks. Crime pays, but not as well as me. We’ll be fine.”

“I trust you,” she said in answer. 

Logan looked at her and touched her hand.

“Thank you. You’re one of few.”

He started the car and they left for the airport.


End file.
